Midnight
by Xendell
Summary: As the silent, dark night falls, the only light coming from Kingdom Hearts, sleep tries to conquer the tired Nobodies. Anything can happen, for one does not remember in the morning.. something short and fluffy. 411


**A/N: Something short and fluffy, for you all as a midnight snack :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney  
**

* * *

The clock struck twelve. I looked up from my papers, my hair slightly messy, my eyes half lidded – the lack of sleep began to take it's toll. Sighing, I eyed the stack of paper I still had to go through, it reached from the floor up to my waist.

That moment, I could cry of frustration and the stress. Who's brilliant idea was it again to make me Lord of Oblivion? Thát guy should be locked in a stark white room himself, with enough paperwork for all of eternity.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and picked up my pen again. Letting this work wait 'till tomorrow would only make that damned stack grow. I could at least fill in.. ten more forms or so? I could try, right?

I knew I wasn't going to make it. This had been going on for weeks and I couldn't go on like this much longer. I rested my head on my arms, sighing in defeat, and before I knew it I was in deep sleep.

* * *

I hummed softly to myself, things were looking up tonight. My experiments boiled contently and I wiped a few matte blond strands of hair out of my face. I felt I was tired, but some things just needed to be done. I knew that way of thinking could keep me going for weeks without sleep or food, with all consequences of course, but hey, I always had my stuff done on time. So I scribbled down some last notes and then folded my report neatly. I could bring it to Marluxia immediately as well, it wasn't as if he slept before three in the morning anyway. So I opened a portal and stepped out in front of XI's door.

I knocked, softly, hoping I wouldn't wake Larxene, for I fear that if I wake her I won't see any daylight ever again, but my knocking never got an answer. I pushed the door open ever so slightly, just to see my so-called boss sleeping silently, head on his arms, dangerous expression smoothed into a peaceful smile. In his sleep, he'd knocked over his stack of papers with his knee and now they were all scattered around him. It kind of resembled his petals, but these were rather large, and as white as the walls. I concluded I liked the petals better.

I stood there for a minute, smiling lightly at the scene before me, before deciding what to do. I placed my report on the desk, on one of the very few unoccupied spots, and then gently picked up the sleeping Assassin, making sure he didn't wake up. I had to improvise, because the dead weight of his muscled body was larger than I'd estimated, and I stumbled towards his bed, just avoiding dropping the pink haired man on it. Somehow I got him there without waking him up or falling down, and considered changing my title to Graceful Academic. Yet, after seeing mental pictures of myself with disgustingly pink hair, I decided not to.

Marluxia turned in his sleep, grabbing the sheets and mumbling softly. His eyes were tightly shut now, his peaceful expression had been replaced by an slightly fearful one. I stroked his forehead lightly, trying to recover his peaceful smile. I sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking pink strands out of his face and caressing him, and he leaned into my touch, slowly relaxing.

I couldn't describe it differently than _magical_. The usually so defiant, annoying, arrogant Marluxia, now so vulnerable and innocent.. I wasn't used to seeing this. I wished I could write it down somewhere, but of course I didn't have anything with me – and I found my other hand occupied as well, so I couldn't have written even if I did have a pen and paper somewhere..

Marluxia had, crawling towards me in his silent sleep, grabbed the edge of the bed with one hand, and my hand with the other. I looked at my hand, long pale fingers intertwined with fingers that were slightly tanned, like the colour of tea spilled on paper. My eyes searched for that peaceful expression once again, to discover a pair of deep blue eyes meeting my gaze.

'You look tired.' The pink haired man didn't even ask a question, he just lay there, sleep-drunk and traces of his peaceful smile still there.

'Come. Lie down.' The hand that had been on the edge of the bed guided me gently to lie down, and I followed. Frankly, I was tired. I didn't want to start a fight.

'Hmm..' The botanist groaned, 'Can I go to sleep now..?'

I smiled at him, once, and then nodded slowly. He seemed content and moved closer to me.

'Good.. good..' he breathed, barely audible, before falling into deep sleep again. I felt my own eyes fall shut as well, my body succumbing to the warmth and exhaustion.

* * *

The bright sunrays on my eyelids drove the sleep away slowly, and I realized where I was again. I opened my eyes, and discovered I wasn't where I had been before. My desk was a complete _mess_, everything had fallen over and .. well nothing would be in it's place anymore. Then I noticed the cool form beside me.

'Eh.. Vexen..?' I asked, wondering if the scientist was awake yet. The answer I got resembled something like 'Grrhmmmn..', so I tried again.

'Ah.. oh, XI? Eh?' The Academic had now opened his eyes and looked at me. 'What are you doing in my room?'

'That's what I wanted to ask you.'

'Eh.. oh! Right. My.. report..' He sat up abruptly and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

'You know what? I'm just going to', I couldn't suppress a yawn, 'sleep for a bit more..so well. You can stay if you like.' I lied down again, trying to find a comfortable position.

Not much later I found a _very_ comfortable position, sleeping in the arms of my hated scientist.

* * *

**A/N2: Well this was sort of an empty oneshot.. does anyone have tips on how to improve?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
